


[Podfic] Every Atom Belonging to Me

by sallysparrow017



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, Fluff, Food Porn, Footnotes, Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mortality, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sleepovers, Sparrow's Dubious Attempts At Accents, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of triedunture's 'Every Atom Belonging to Me'Crowley is rendered temporarily mortal after a run-in with a-- Well, it doesn't really matter. What matters is he needs to eat and sleep and do the things humans must do if only for one night. Aziraphale can help with the eating bit, at least.A cozy, sweet evening with tea, drinks, food, poems, and warm blankets.





	[Podfic] Every Atom Belonging to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Atom Belonging to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220647) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Author: triedunture  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Good Omens  
Pairing: Aziraphale/Crowley

 

Length: 00:40:30  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Every%20Atom%20Belonging%20to%20Me.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Sleep’ by Imogen Heap.

 

Thanks so much to [triedunture](http://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again submitting you all to my extremely dubious attempts at accents, for which I deeply apologize, but am going to continue doing because I want to GET BETTER AT THEM AUGH.


End file.
